


Dreaming Of A Better Tommorow

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Mileena’s New Era [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Past Tense, Running Gags, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Rhendarr, A Lord of Order from an alternate dimension forces his way into the realms of Kombat and is almost immediately drafted to serve Mileena’s interests (no matter how destructive they could be)





	Dreaming Of A Better Tommorow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a more violent story (as Mortal Kombat isn’t exactly a family friendly series in of itself)
> 
>  
> 
> This, obviously, connects to my other Mileena centric work(s) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Important Note: For those reading this part, I wish to reiterate that this story has quite a bit of violence and death (including slight descriptions of corpses at one point), and I don’t want to be responsible for anyone who is traumatized easily by these types of stories.

In the aeons I have lived, I have seen men and mer alike attempt to control the balance of good and evil in the realm I reside over. Understandably, the cycle of slaying fool after fool became droll and boring. One cycle in particular however, I was made aware of a large scale anomaly in a universe very distant from my own.

As I was told by my followers, a rogue deity-like figure given the name “Kronika” almost entirely eradicated the natural flow of time in an attempt to restart her universe to be what she deemed as “Order”. This was not the first time a powerful figure tried to claim that THEY knew what true order was, but she seemed more fanatical than anything I’ve seen in my existence as the Lord Of Order.

My mission statement barely needs mentioning, I was to go into that realm of Kombat, and bring that foolish “Titan” to trial against whichever set of deities claimed her first. This would not be simple, so I made sure I brought my strongest arsenal along with me (A simple task, simply practicing my magics so I may make my weapons appear instantaneously in my hands if needed). 

Before I could make use of the tears in the “Kombat” realms space time, I was stopped by a concerned soldier in my employ.

“Lord Rhindarr, must you reconsider! Going to that land is suicide, you may never return!” 

“You needn’t worry, Servant of Order, if I am required to stay in that realm for some time, so be it. Even so, I may need to stay as an Advisor to whomever I may come into contact with, so my stay could be long as is.”

Once I shook away the soldier, I made my way back to my temple homestead. Seemingly like clockwork, my servants managed to connect my realm to the realm in chaos, and off I went without any further delay.

As far as realms known for bloodshed and sadness, the Kombat Realms were quite easy on the eyes surprisingly, if you ignore the obvious signs of recent death and pillaging. I was seemingly very far away from any sort of Deific temple, placed instead haphazardly in the “center” of a middle class village (I say center loosely).

Before I got my bearings in this world, I was beset upon by men claiming to serve some form of Khanate. In order to avoid wasting what could be my limited powers in this time space, I listened to their demands. Slowly, they led me to a rather ornate keep in the distance. Outside, a woman of a tanned complexion was lackadaisically waiting at the entrance gates. As we reached a close proximity, she stopped the troop that surrounded me

“Is this what the peasants were freaking out about, soldier?” She asked, giving my ornate white armor a glance or two.

“This...person came out of the strange vortex in question, it is safe to assume he is behind its inception”

Without further questioning, the female motioned for me to follow her, which I did diligently. The palace I was led into seemed either technologically incompetent, or it was intentionally old fashioned as a sign of dominance to the locals, as it had various skulls and tapestry’s that seemed handmade (some depicting scenes of various grisly murders). At the end of a long catwalk sat another female, wearing some form of pink and gold finery that could rival my armor in terms of over dramatic flair. The woman covered her mouth with a thin, yet somehow quite expensive looking cloth bandana of sorts.

The first female gave a slow, lingering bow to the more decorated woman, and spoke slowly

“My Khanum, this man is the source of the commotion Tar’elek was speaking of...”

The seemingly regal female glared at me straight in the face, before growling like a rabid animal and jumping to her feet. She somehow warped closer from her post until she was within attacking distance, it appears in hindsight she was sizing me up like I was prey.

“Thank you, dearest Tanya...may I have some time to interrogate him?”

The woman, apparently named “Tanya”, politely giggled to herself and bowed, before wandering behind the throne into some back room covered by a simple wooden door. My time examining her actions was cut short by the shorter, angrier female, who poked my chest-plate with some primitive edged weapon.

“Explain yourself, before I lose what remains of my patience!” She spat violently, attempting to intimidate me into subservience. I replied clearly and with as much authority as I could manage in my strange situation

“I am Rhindarr, a Lord of Order from a dimension far from this one. I came to bring one...Kronika...to justice for her attempts to ruin the balance me and my people uphold”

The woman scoffed

“Foolish sorcerer, Kronika is DEAD. She was slain by the Thunder God and his allies, and I will not have someone like you jeopardize our sanctity for some ridiculous quest!”

“Firstly, may I have your name...Khanum?”

She seemed somewhat surprised by my use of her title, but quickly resumed her glares.

“I am Mileena, daughter of Shao Khan himself. I must admit, it’s good you understand who’s in charge here!”

“I am not here to overthrow or undermine your reign in any way...I simply aim to preserve the balance of good and evil in this realm until my followers can return me to my dimension. If my usage here is spent serving your people for the time being, then so be it.”

Mileena, the apparent ruler here, took some time to ponder her options (she apparently tried to mull over simply killing me and being done with it, she informed me later). She then spoke in some strange tongue, which caused two armed guards to appear like magic from behind me.

“We shall see your worth “Lord of Order”...TO THE ARENA WITH HIM!”

And they immediately listened, leading me towards a rather large coliseum. Once I was inside even slightly, the gate behind me was slammed closed. At the other end, was a man who’s arms were wrapped in chains and seemed to be gagged. After about two minutes of awkward silence between me and the other prisoner, Mileena’s voice boomed across the construct

“Citizens of Outworld! For your attention, two foolish intruders face each other in Kombat! On one end, we have Tar’Elek, a foolish Tarkatan who thought he could attempt to steal from our coffers! The other, the man who calls himself a “Lord of Order”...and only one gets to live to see tomorrow!”

Immediately after she spoke, a loud roar came from the gathered crowds in the stands, and a horn sounded. Without warning, the other prisoner leapt towards me. As fast as he attacked me, I re-constituted my blade and aimed it at him, piercing his throat with a solid cut of flesh and bone. The crowd seemed to be in a bloodlust, cheering like crazed zealots at the blood being drawn in such quantities. The man fell to the ground, and raised his hand to block any further assault from me. 

I looked at the Khanum who was seated in an ornate throne above the Arena floor, she growled at my pause, before yelling toward the fallen man

“FINISH HIM!” She shrieked, almost like some form of mantra. Almost instinctively, I grabbed the downed man, and placed him awkwardly on his feet. Using my semi-limited abilities, I summoned an exact double of myself, who was semi-transparent in appearance. We grappled the man, an arm and a leg between the two of us and we began pulling. While slowly at first, I increased the muscles I made use of, causing the man great agony as screamed at some deity that presumably abandoned him long ago. His body slowly but surely snapped in half, various bones and organs exploding like party favors, staining my armor a deep crimson. Once he was sufficiently split on this issue, I dropped him and forced my copy to dissipate from where he stood.

I still grapple with the thought I had to go to such lengths of violence so soon. It seemed that level of gruesome aggression is basically second language here, so I did what made sense to me at the time.

Mileena didn’t react herself, instead only nodding in approval at the expiry of the man with those odd arm blades. Those same guards from before “encouraged” me to face Mileena, who had Tanya standing behind her makeshift “Throne”.

“You have won Trial By Kombat! In return for your ruthless aggression, I shall hear your case, in front of my people!” Mileena sneered as she spoke, both women seemingly blasé about the murder that occurred not two minutes ago

“Khanum Mileena, I have no quarrels with you or your people. I simply arrived under the pretenses of maintaining the balance of good and evil...seems my plans may need changing however”

Tanya said something to Mileena, but it wasn’t audible from my current position. Mileena snapped some form of angry reply, and Tanya raised her oddly manicured hand to get everyone’s attention

“By Order of the Khanum, we have decided to enforce that this “Lord of Order” shall serve under the Khanum herself.”

I was confused greatly. While I have served in many a militia, I was by no means a model soldier, nor did I have any intentions of killing at the whims of someone with Mileena’s apparent aggression.

“May I ask, what this “service” entails, Khanum?” I asked, trying not to anger either if them. Mileena was about to retort, but Tanya gently lowered her back to a more relaxed position.

“You are expected to do any deed the Khanum asks of you, and she may rarely seek your opinion on matters she sees fit. Also, your duty entails cooperating with the Black Dragon mercenaries who appear from time to time, they are to be handled by the Khanum or myself if need be...”

My situation was odd, to say the least. I was transporter of my own volition to intercept the Titan Kronika...only to find she was presumably slain at some point before my arrival. Add on the fact I not only killed some form of local humanoid, and was recruited into the Khanum’s service. At least I wasn’t to be exiled or “killed” before my time in this realm comes to an inevitable end.

“Very well, what do you need me to do first, Khanum?”

“You are to accompany Kano and his men as they collect “deposits” from the squalid villages around our empires borders...it’s an easy task for a “Lord”, correct?”

I knew not who this “Kano” was at the time, but I already had a bad feeling about his character (more specifically his lack thereof).

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who noticed of the repeated mentions of a “Tar’elek”, it’s the running gag mentioned in the tags, as that name is what I use as the Tarkatan equivalent of the name “John” or “Steve”
> 
> For the time being, many tags are a bit unfulfilled, but that will change in future chapters


End file.
